Worth Dying For
by SeppukuSamurai
Summary: Some people say that there's nothing in this world worth dying for, but I believe only those who have never been in love would say that.


Hey. 1st of all i'm going 2 tell ya that i don't own GW, as much as i wish i did. 2nd of all i was thinking of turning this in 4 my writer's work shop assignment and im trying 2 get some insight. please dont hold back but i will tell ya that any unusually cruel flames will curtly be ignored. anyways hope u enjoy!

Rekkaboziegirl

**Worth Dying For**

I watched the bird through the small barred window located in the center of the dull steel wall before me. It has been there for almost an hour, noisily flitting about but never completely leaving my range of vision. He seemed to know that I didn't want to be alone during the last precious hours I had left before they came for me or at least that's what I _wanted_ to believe. Either way, wither he was there from his own free will or my own, it didn't matter anymore. He was there so I was no longer alone and that was enough for me.

The bird's feathers shone an almost unnatural shade of cobalt blue which, when viewed from just the right angle, took on a beautiful violet hue. A deep sigh passes my lips as I run a scarred hand through my unruly hair. Violet. The color of his eyes. God how I miss his eyes. The way they sparkled when I gave him the smile he knew I wore just for him. The way they darkened when he was angry and the way they filled with horror and absolute fear as the bullet intended for him pierced my chest. My fingers ghost over the large circular scar that now resides on the area just above my heart, my sapphire eyes narrowing slightly as I delve deeper into my fractured memories...

The mission had gone surprisingly well and we had been in the process of escaping when my comrades and I were suddenly ambushed. The limited numbers they had sent after us showed that they were either ignorant or simply underestimated our immense skill. Which ever the case proved to be their downfall for we soon had them subdued and were ready to move on once again. I quickly caught the gaze of the violet-eyed man I had grown to love and sent him that special smile reserved just for him. For that brief moment, time stood still and nothing else matter or existed but the two of us, no war, no hate, just us. A sudden movement from behind my love sent my fragile world crashing down around me as I watched a flash of light glint off the weapon slowly being aimed at his unprotected back. A horrified look overcame my features, making a confused expression work its way across my love's face as he turned to observe what had affected me so strongly. My breath caught in my chest as everything began to blur around me, everything but the man who held my heart in his hands. To this day I still can't remember exactly what happened in the seconds that followed. All that comes to me when I take the time to try and recover what memories I lost are fragmented images, bits and pieces of the over all picture.

My love's mouth opened slightly in surprise at the sight of Death before him.

The way the mud slid underneath my combat boots as I forced my tired body towards the man that I loved.

The sadistic smirk on the executioner's face as he tightened his finger around the trigger and the two flashes of light that followed, one of which becoming his ultimate demise.

The sharp pain that filled my chest as I was thrown backward into my love's awaiting arms, the darkness that followed, and my name being called out to me in an almost frantic tone.

I fought my way through the shadows to find sorrowful violet eyes looking down on me as the cold rain fell around us. He sobbed slightly as he tenderly moved a strand of blood soaked hair away from my face while our three comrades grouped around us, a slightly smoking gun still contained in one of their hands as it was shakily returned to its holster. Sirens suddenly began to scream around our small group, signaling that the enemy was coming for us. I knew the frantic survival instinct telling him to run was playing through out my love's mind but he remained rooted to the spot for it seemed that I was the anchor holding him in place, slowly killing him as the seconds passed. No. The pain in my chest told me I'd only be dragging him and the others down. I had to set him free. I quickly grabbed his hand and kissed it gently before looking deeply into his violet eyes, allowing The Smile to play across my face, just for him, one last time.

"Leave me."

His eyes widened with shock while I slowly turned to the others for help, gazing deeply into their sorrow filled eyes as I received a nod of understanding from each of them. I bowed my head slightly in gratitude before returning my gaze to my loved one who was still desperately trying to convince me that I was wrong. A constricting pain had begun to spread through out my chest though, to this day, I'm still not completely convinced that the bullet created it. I took hold of my love's shirt and slowly pulled him down towards me where I lightly kissed him upon his lips as I looked deeply into the violet pools I cherished so much.

"Please go. I'd rather die knowing your safe then die with the guilt that I had dragged you down with me."

Despair began to course through me as I watched the determined look I knew all too well begin to appear on his face, the expression that told me he had made up his mind and nothing in heaven or earth could force him to change it. I vaguely remember the pain slowly being replaced with a warm sense of relief as my emerald-eyed comrade also noticed the face my love now wore and quickly moved forward, lightly pressing two slender fingers against his neck. Violet eyes fluttered shut as the man I loved suddenly fell forward into the awaiting arms of my friend, making my chest constrict slightly at the knowledge that I would never see those eyes again. I met my stoic comrade's emerald gaze, silently giving him my thanks as he rose to his feet with the man I loved held securely in his arms.

"Keep him safe for me."

With those words said and the curt nod of agreement from the silent man before me, I slowly allowed myself to surrender to the dark void that had appeared at the edge of my mind, content with the knowledge that the sight of the man I loved would be the last thing I ever saw.

Unfortunately, for some reason or another, wither it be punishment for the sins of my past or simply just a cruel twist of fate, this comforting thought was not ultimately what came to pass. After floating within the dark void for seemingly an eternity, my eyes slowly opened once again only to find myself in the cruel, unforgiving hands of the enemy. My memory of the weeks that followed is hazy and difficult to grasp, slipping through my consciousness like water through my fingers. The only distinct thing I can recall is their attempts to force me into telling them the whereabouts of my comrades. I smile faintly as I watch the bird begin to preen its feathers while it carefully settles down beside my barred glass window. That is the reason they are coming for me today. All because they grew frustrated with the fact that I would rather die then betray those I trust, especially the violet-eyed man I love more then life itself. There were times, I must admit, that I can remember so clearly that I had almost given up, that I had almost lost what little strength and courage I had been able to hold on to. It was during those times of self-doubt that I would retreat deep within my mind just to catch a brief glimpse of the man I had fallen in love with and suddenly I would remember exactly what I was fighting for. The doubt and fear would slowly be replaced with the strength I need to keep going for his eyes would remind me that, should I fail, I would be dragging down with me everything I held dear and I could never allow that to happen. If I was going to die, it would be with my head held high, knowing fully that even though I would be gone, the man I love and the friends that I cherish would still be alive.

Through the small window I could see that my time was coming to an end as the sun slowly began to dip below the horizon, casting a beautiful orange glow across the heavens. The bird too seemed to sense my time growing short for it had once again taken to flitting about before the window, as if in a desperate attempt to keep its presence know to me. I sigh slightly as I hear the sound of metal against metal against the door, signaling that my executioners have come for me. I completely ignore the multiple armed guards that have swarmed into the small room, choosing instead only to acknowledge the lone soul that has kept me company during my last hours of life. My act of implied defiance does not sit well with my captors for I soon find myself being thrown harshly into a nearby wall, a large cut appearing on my brow from the force of the blow. I'm then roughly pulled up from the floor by the collar of my faded green shirt and I give one last glance towards my friend in the window, flashing him the smile I only gave to one other, before I'm dragged out into the dark, dingy hallway. A gun barrel is shoved into the small of my back, occasionally returning from time to time if my pace isn't quick enough to satisfy them as we progress down the hallway. We soon come to a stop before a large, ominous steel door, its rounded handle gleaming brightly in the harsh florescent as one of the guards, a man with long, spiky blond hair, turns to me with an unreadable expression etched across his face.

"This is your last chance. Tell us what we want to know and we'll make this as quick and painless as possible."

I smile inwardly at their proposal. What makes them think that after all I have been subjected to that I would just suddenly give them what they wanted? My captures tensed around me as I suddenly step forward and take hold of the door handle in a vice like grip, feeling the icy cold metal against my palm as I quickly turn it and slowly step into the room before me. I take a shaky breath, forcing some strength into my unsteady legs as I walk towards the small metal chair in the center of the room where I slowly sit myself down, my head held high, and wait for my stunned executioners to follow. Soon my eyes no longer take in the sight of the cold steel walls around me but the beautiful violet eyes of the man I love. Some people say that there's nothing in this world worth dying for, but I believe only those who have never been in love would say that.


End file.
